The function and fate of germinal center cells from lymphoid tissues will be analyzed in both mice and chickens. Particular attention will be given to kinetic events and their correlation to functional changes in B memory cells. Localization of radioactively labeled primed and unprimed B cells, and the influence of localized specific antigen on isolated primed B cell localization in recipients, will be followed both morphologically and functionally. Induction of B cell memory by injection of anti-idiotype alone or in the form of immune complex with idiotype will be tried in A/J mice, using the model of the major idiotype in the response to ARS in this strain. Athymic mice of A/J background will also be included. If such priming is obtained, the histological counterpart will be studied with respect to germinal center generation. Studies on acute antiidiotype formation during the response of mice to TNP on polysaccharide carriers are being continued with emphasis on its role in tolerance induction and on the role of idiotype specific T cells in this phenomenon. Experiments on B cell receptor blockade with TNP-polysaccharide antigens are being conducted in order to analyze the reversibility of such blockade procedures in terms of remaining responsiveness of the cells. The influence of infection with vesicular stomatitis virus on the induction of suppressor T cells as compared to helper T cells in vivo will be analyzed. Finally, the epidermal Langerhans cell is being studied and compared functionally to interdigitating reticulum cells of lymphoid tissue.